Kingdom hearts TGSNT High school
by Zack1187
Summary: I put Zack in an au kingdom hearts story with the cast being in high school


**Well here is my attempt at a kingdom hearts high school au story enjoy.**

**TGSNT.**

Zack opens his eyes, he gets up and pulls a black my chemical romance killjoy spider shirt on, he then puts some jeans with crosses on the back pockets, stuff an ipod touch with some headphones in his left pocket, he digs through his closet until he grabs his usual white hoodie.

"Zack honey hurry or you'll be late!" My mom Ellise yells from down stairs.

It's Tuesday, and the first day of school. I mean who has the first day of school on a Tuesday! Zack is thinking as he rushes down the stairs, opens the door leading out of the house before meeting up with his two friends who are also twins.

"Hey Van, Sora. What is up?" I say before high fiveing Sora. Vanitas just ignored me, he was like that when Sora was around but aside from his moodiness he was a pretty cool guy.

"Hey ready for the first day of school?" Sora asks me excitedly. Why was he so upbeat?

"No you know but excited to see all our friends not for all the boringness that come with school." God I cant wait to see that black hair, perfect figure, and… Zack's thoughts get interrupted by an annoying deep voice that was accompanied by silver hair. Damnit I hate Riku. Sora's best friend.

"So…" Sora asks Riku. Oh about the whole Kairi thing. You see Kairi is this girl that Sora has been obsessing over since they met in kindergarten. He thinks he's gonna' get her first kiss but I already have it two years ago Xion's 14th birthday party, closet.

"No, she says no." Riku says before sneering at me and Vanitas.

"Why are we waiting?" I ask not caring who answers.

"I'm not waiting for anything, I'm walking anyone coming with is welcome." Vanitas starts walking as he says this. I start following alone.

"Hey Van." I say to him.

"What?" He says not stopping or looking back.

"How was the summer?" I ask him sincerely.

"Horrible." He says speeding up his pace, I mimic his pace speed up. After 2 minutes of walking we come to Destiny High, Named after our chain of islands The Destiny Islands, the closest town is Twilight Town. We walk into the building and go to the commons area a.k.a. the lunch room, after walking through a line of other sophomores we get our schedules. I'm a fifteen year old sophomore but I'm turning sixteen on Saturday. We have the same class first block. Honors English 10, I'm aspiring to be a writer. So that explains that. We walk into the room to see Xion in black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a white star on the center, talking to a girl with similar short black hair.

"Xion!" I call walking over to her and the new girl.

"Zack! It's been so long what's up?" Xion says enveloping me in a tight hug before hugging Vanitas.

"Nothing just school. My summer trip went well." I say happily to Xion.

"Really what happened?" Xion asks me.

"Well they are gonna tell me in three months when they make a decision." I say informing her of my story's publishing while she sits down along with Vanitas.

"That's awesome! Oh Zack this my friend Yuffie." Xion says motioning to the girl behind her. I sit down in the seat across from Xion, Vanitas sits in front of me. And Yuffie behind Xion.

"Hi." I say to her happily, facing forward as the bell rings and the teacher walks to the front of the room in front of a promethean board, she calls off names, when she calls Zack Kelly Keire and mispronounces Keire, she says Keri, I correct her Keire= Kyre I tell her its like a funeral pyre but with a K. Class goes on and I march to my seminar with Xion and Vanitas Yuffie has a different seminar.

We all enter the room and I see some familiar faces, Kairi, Namine, and Ienzo talking to a new kid. What's with all the new kids this year? I take a seat next to Kairi. "Sup?" I say to Kairi.

"Hey Zack this is Ven." She says motioning to the new kid with Blonde hair spiked and blue eyes he has a shirt with a heart on it and blue jeans.

"Hey." He says quietly.

Seminar passes another mispronunciation another correction it went on like this throughout the day. After the school I went to Xion's house with Yuffie and this Kid named Roxas, he looks like Ven they're twins like Sora and Vanitas. After 4 hours I go home to eat then sleep.

**TGSNT.**

**Well there was my attempt at a au high school first person. Constructive criticism is welcome and expected mostly because I don't do high school drama I hate it but I've always wondered what Zack would do with the Kingdom Hearts Cast in high school.**


End file.
